runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Uzer Hunter Area
Uzer Hunter area is het Hunter gebied in het noord-oosten van de Kharidian Desert, ten noord-westen van de Ruins of Uzer. Dit gebied werd voorheen op de wereldkaart aangeduid als Here be Sand. Het Uzer Hunter area is een relatief klein jachtgebied en bestaat met name uit rotsen. Verschillende monsters kunnen hier aangetroffen en gevangen worden. Er zijn verschillende cacti in het gebied, wat betekent dat speler gemakkelijk hun waterskins kunnen hervullen. Transportatie De meest gebruikte methode om het gebied te bereiken is via Shantay Pass, wat de zuidelijke grens vormt van Al-Kharid. Om hier door de poort te mogen gaan, moet de speler een ticket van 5 coins kopen. Vervolgens moeten zij naar het oosten en een beetje naar het zuiden reizen totdat zij bij een brug over de River Elid aankomen. Zodra zij hierover heen zijn gegaan zijn ze dichtbij het jachtgebied. Een tweede methode is om een Magic Carpet te gebruiken om vanaf Shantay Pass naar de Ruins of Uzer te reizen, wat net ten oosten van het jachtgebied ligt. Dit kost 200 coins, of, indien men een bepaalt punt in de Rogue Trader mini-game heeft bereikt, 100. Men kan de prijs nog verder naar beneden halen door een Ring of Charos (A) te dragen. Om het vliegend tapijt richting Uzer te kunnen gebruiken moet men de The Golem quest hebben voltooid. Een derde methode is om een fairy ring te gebruiken. Ten zuiden van het gebied is een fairy ring met de code DLQ. Deze methode is erg snel, maar vereist dat de speler een bepaalt punt in de Fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest heeft bereikt. Ook moeten zij een Dramen Staff of een Lunar Staff (na Lunar Diplomacy) dragen, echter zij kunnen van wapen wisselen nadat ze door de ring zijn gegaan. Er zijn enkele agressieve level 42 desert lizards in het gebied. Tenslotte kan men het Eagle transport system gebruiken, waarvoor de Eagle's Peak quest vereist is. Om deze methode te kunnen gebruiken moet de speler eerst een rots verplaatsen in een grot ten noorden van het gebied. Ook moet de speler in het bezit zijn van een rope, die gevonden kan worden in het nest van de arend. Vangbare wezens In vergelijking tot andere jachtgebieden kent Uzer maar enkele wezens waarop men kan jagen. Dit, samen met het desert heat effect, maakt het niet zo'n populair gebied voor spelers op hoog level. Echter op laag level kan het een goede plek zijn om te trainen. De volgende wezens kunnen hier gevangen worden: *Desert Devils *Golden Warblers *Orange Salamanders Wat mee te nemen Om het gebied deel uit maakt van de woestijn moeten spelers regelmatig drinken. Het wordt aangeraden dat een speler lichte kleding draagt zodat hij minder vaak hoeft te drinken. *Desert Clothing (desert camouflage gear is ideaal, omdat het je kans op succes bij het jagen vergroot.) *Waterskins Optioneel: *Knife - Om water bij te vullen bij cactussen *Geld voor een ritje met het vliegend tapijt (indien men The Golem heeft voltooid) *Enchanted water tiara - Aangeraden indien men Dealing with Scabaras heeft voltooid. *Choc-ices - Vermindert hoe vaak men moet drinken. Category:Locaties Category:Kharidian Desert